harry potter's memories to all of Hogwarts
by Sweet lover1
Summary: one day Ron wakes up and sees a hologram above harry telling everyone to get harry to the great hall to see his memories of the Dursleys and Harry's adventures. staged during Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

As Ron woke up that morning, he thought it would be just like any other day. Eat, go to classes, and enjoy time with Harry and Hermione, then after Harry's detention with Umbridge, try and convince him to tell someone, but, harry being the noble person that he is and not wanting anyone else be hurt "because of him", his efforts would be wasted and end up with Harry's hand in murtlap essence looking exhausted, and then going to sleep. How wrong was he. When he rolled over to try and get a little more shut-eye, he jumped out of bed and yelled in shock; above Harry's head was something like, what did Hermione tell him it was, oh, yeah, a hologram, saying that harry had to be transported to the great hall. He ran as fast as he could to McGonagall's office to tell her. He slammed through the door, panting for breath.

"Mr. Weasley, what on earth are you doing barging into my office so early in your pajamas?" she asked, seeming offended, but really shocked.

"Harry (pant) hologram (pant pant) you have to come see!" he panted, out of breathe. She couldn't understand him, that was for sure, but she knew something was very wrong, so she followed him out of her office.

And there he was, with a hologram, a thing that the muggle studies teacher had told her about, above harry saying that he needed to be transported to the Great Hall. She quickly sent a patronus message to Dumbledore, saying that he needed to come to the Gryffindor common room immediately.

When he came, he looked at harry and his face was appalled and curious. "We must get him to the Great Hall for everyone to see what this hologram wants to show us. This is an ancient magic that hasn't been seen in centuries.

When everyone got into the Great Hall for breakfast, Dumbledore cleared his throat and said;

"An ancient magic has occurred for harry potter. Everyone at Hogwarts must watch his memories or he will not wake up. It just so happens, that this is the week that I had people visiting me. The people are; Nympedora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, and Bill Weasley, and Remus Lupin brought his dog with him, so they must all watch with us, since they are at Hogwarts." As the people's names were read, the entered the Great Hall.

"Alright, let's begin."


	2. weeding

**disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

All of a sudden, the hologram above harry expanded so that everyone in the Great Hall could see it. There was a very scrawny little boy around the age of two, weeding the garden with another bigger little boy around the same age eating an ice cream laughing at the scrawny little boy, who just continued with his work like this happened very often. A few minutes later, the little boy stood up, brushed the dirt off his ill-fitting jeans, and walked inside, looking like he was being careful not to track dirt inside the house.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm finished with the weeding, would you like to inspect it to make sure it is to your liking?"

"I am busy making calls to my friends, I don't have time." She said in a very harsh tone that should never be used when speaking to a little boy, especially when he is as young as this boy was, "you make sure the garden is perfect, or you will be locked in your cupboard for a week."

"Wait, wait, wait, did she say 'locked in your cupboard'? What does that mean!?" Molly Weasley screeched.

"I don't know mum, Harry doesn't talk much about his home life with the Dursleys, I've always wondered why." They returned to looking at the memory.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry said obediently.

"Now, go clean up, you are spreading dirt all over the place." She said, looking disgusted.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He repeated quietly.

"I can't believe that harry was so submissive. He usually argues." Hermione said, looking very depressed.

"Well, maybe he just got tired of being submissive, but he knew that he had to be submissive with them, or he would get locked in a cupboard!" Ron said, looking and sounding like he was losing his temper.

The hologram skipped to later that day. It was almost dark, the sun setting on the horizon, a beautiful array of golden colors spread across the sky. The sound of a car was getting closer, and a shiny car pulled into the driveway and parked. Out came a very fat man, who, with the very large mustache, bore a close resemblance to a walrus. The walrus man walked up to the door and unlocked it. as he walked through the doorway, aunt Petunia met him at the door and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry Vernon, but you need to go check the garden for weeds, the boy weeded the garden today, and I need to make sure it's perfect." She said sweetly.

"That must be Uncle Vernon. He really is a walrus, just like Harry said." Ron said, surprised at the fact that someone could get that fat.

"BOY!? THEY ARE CALLING HIM BOY INSTEAD OF HIS NAME!?" Mrs. Weasley screeched, shocked at the injustice that Harry was facing. No one answered her, afraid to face her wrath.

"Alright dear, anything for you," Vernon said sweetly. He walked out the door, and looked closely at the lawn. After a few minutes looking at the lawn, he picked up something small and purple. A flower petal.

"Boy!" he said, very loud and clear, "What is this?"

"A flower petal." Harry whispered, looking terrified.

"Get inside. Get into you cupboard. No food or water for at least a week." Vernon said, looking very mad.

There was silence in the hall.

"They starved him!" the Weasleys, teachers, Hermione, and friends of Harry screeched.

**hehe, cliff hanger! :) I want 10 reviews before I update again. see you next time! :)**


End file.
